Nin to hen'itai no ma de
by Kursedfire
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji are assigned a double-objective mission by Tsunade to The Outside, where firstly they are to investigate the strange influx of civilan's with shinobi like chakra. Secondly they are to take out some missing rouge ninja.
1. Chapter 1 In Which Team 7 Get a Mission

**Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de  
><strong>Among Shinobi and Mutants

Naruto And X-Men Evolution Crossover  
>Written by- Kursedfire (Kirstie)<br>Briefly editted- 9/07/2011

A/N- just a warning to all those who are not up to date with the Naruto Shippuden story line, this contains some spoilers. I'll warn you beforehand. I was very dissapointed with the last couple of Shippuden episodes. There where like 3 episodes thet where all flash backs. if i wanted to watch those bits again i would put the dvd in and watch them I'm looking forward to some good episodes.

Naruto/Hinata  
>SakuraSasuke  
>NejiTenten (although she won't be appearing to much just mentioned a few times, sorry to all those Tenten lovers out there)  
>I will hopefully be uploading every week, i havent got a beta and my grammar isn't that good. Although i did ask a friend to do a quick edit and she hasen't got back to me yet.<p>

Thinking- "_This is such a drag"  
><em>Talking- "believe it!"  
>Demon thinking- <strong>"<strong>_**Such an arrogant child"  
><strong>_Demon Talking- **"Insolent brat!"  
><strong>Other language- "_Humph, Dobe (Idiot)"_ (just a note I'll write the Japanese in but add the translations next to it in brackets like above. I personally don't like reading then coming across a word I don't know then having to scroll the page down to find a meaning. By that time i've forgotten why I was doning it_)  
><em>Xavier Mind Link- "_Kitty you have an assignment due"_

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto or X-men Evolution

**Chapter 1- In which Team 7 get a mission  
><strong>**  
><strong>It was the middle of summer in Konohagakura, with the sun at its hottest most of the civilians where inside trying to find a way to avoid the heat of the day. This intense heat didn't stop the working Shinobi doing what they do best, protecting and serving the village. Most of the teams where out on missions one team however paused in their training to take note of the signal hawk circling above.

"It seems that the Hokage wants us" stated a cold calm voice of a male as he halted his stretches to observe the hawk.  
>This was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, yes he had returned to the village without the aid from Naruto. It was the last battle which brought him to his senses, the standoff between Naruto and Madara Uchiha. He had simply been keeping outsiders from joining the battle. When all seemed lost for Naruto Sasuke jumped in and slayed Madara, most who were watching stood in shock as Sasuke held out his hand which Naruto gratefully accepted. What became of team Taka you ask, no one knows they ran off before the last battle. From that day on Team 7 was back together again, although after Sakura gave him a beating and he winded up in the hospital.<p>

"Hopefully, it's a mission because I'm sick of training all day" The pink haired member of team 7 sighed. Sakura Haruno, still apprentice of Tsunade she had grown from the slightly awkward girl to a fully grown woman. She got over her crush for Sasuke and finally realised that whining and trying to hang around him all day wasn't the best way to get his attention. Now they are officially going out.

"Yay! Finally a mission! Let's go guys!" you can guess who that was. Naruto Uzumaki after finally taming the Kyuubi, and saving Konoha he had got the respects he deserves from the village, just now as he ran down the main street to the Hokage's office people where bowing their heads as he passed.

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes roamed a report as the big busted Hokage sighed, things where getting out of hand, Konoha had to interfere. Just a few minutes ago she sent out a signal hawk to fetch 4 of her Shinobi that where right for this mission. She would have sent for Shikamaru's Team but they were unavailable so she had to settle for Team 7, plus one. Neji Hyuuga, smart, good at defensive jutsu's and his Byakugan would come in handy for this mission.<p>

"Tsunade? Team 7 and Hyuuga Neji-Kun are here, shall I send them in?" Shinzune poked her head in the door.

"Yeah send them in" Tsunade answered still not taking her eyes off the report. All of team 7 where now Chunin and Neji is a Jounin a perfect 3 man cell and a team leader. The door of her office creaked open and near silent footsteps alerted her to the arrival of the Shinobi.

"What's up Baa-Chan? You got a mission for us?" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he entered.

"You finally made it took you long enough Brats" Tsunade smiled fondly at the orange clad ninja and friends, she continued

"I have a mission for team 7-"

"Then what's Neji doing here? He isn't in our team and where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto interrupted her, looking this way and that for his sensei that might be hiding somewhere. Until Sakura popped him over the head.

"Naruto! You interrupted her. Please continue Tsunade-sama" She smiled as both Neji and Sasuke held in snickers as Naruto slowly got up off the floor where he lay.

"Right as I was saying, I have a mission for you Team 7 AND Neji, S-ranked or possibly un-ranked. You have heard of the outside right? The land outside the ninja continents, well a report came in from the ninja who guard the boarders it seems that a couple of S-ranked rouges have gotten passed. One of your jobs is to track down and eliminate them. Your second job is to do a bit of recon for me, the boarder ninjas have told me that there has been some rumours floating around the outside that there had been a development of people with unusual powers like that of a bloodline limit. Except they call themselves 'Mutants'. You'll be undercover as students at Bayville High School where the rumours are originating from. I would have sent some ANBU, but most are above the age of the school kids so you will all fit in well without causing suspicion." Tsunade sighed, she really wanted to send some more experienced ninja.

"So we are to act as students but at the supposed to search for rouges? We have to get close to these so called mutants so would it be wise to show then some of our jutsu's to make them trust us some more?" Asked Neji with a thinking look on his face.

"Yes, I've already got things covered, most of these so called 'mutants' only have one ability so, Sakura your mutant ability will be your super strength and healing abilities. Sasuke, yours is your affinity with lightning and you're Sharingan, Neji the same with your Bloodline. Naruto yours was a bit harder to decide since you have a range but I've settled on your clones and your affinity with wind e.g. your Rasengan" Tsunade grabbed a few scrolls and passed them to Neji whilst talking.

"Neji I've chosen you for team leader. Do you accept this responsibility?" She asked looking him dead in his pearl eyes for any sign of hesitation, thankfully Tsunade saw none.

"How are we going to get to the Outside?" Asked Naruto scratching his head, Tsunade smiled at this.

"Well we Kage's have our way. Originally only the Feudal Lords could give permission to let Shinobi through the barrier erected years ago. But times have changed since then; I can give you permission to use a jutsu that would allow you to instantly transport you to The Outside. It's kind of like the Fourth's Flying Thunder God that you've been practising Naruto, but it can travel further distances." Tsunade smiled as Naruto beamed.

"Before I do that I need you all to go home and seal lots of weapons because I won't be able to send any to you if you run out. Don't worries above clothes because that's all sorted you'll stand out to much in your gear so I have acquired some, Also I have made up some documents and already filled out enrolment forms and ID's that will give you so more cover. All Kage's own a certain amount of properties in The Outside if situations like this should occur, there's a small flat on the outside of Bayville that's where you will be staying for the duration of the mission. You have two hours to make preparations then see me here. Dismissed"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review please.<br>**  
><strong>The next chapter will be longer i'm just getting a feel of this Doc Manager stuff. I might have missed a few things I wanted to say in the AN but my laptop was being weird. A message popped up saying something about allowing popups I click no then I realised that I'll need it not blocked so I right clicked the button "Allow pop-ups for this sight?" yes I will. then the screen refreshed itself so I had to do my editing again. Damn computer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 In Which Team 7 Switch Clothes

****Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de  
>Among Shinobi and Mutants<br>Written by Kursedfire (Kirstie)****

**A/N- **just a warning to all those who are not up to date with the Naruto Shippuden story line, this contains some spoilers. I'll warn you beforehand. Also contains what I think are some applied pairings. Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Sasuke and Neji/Tenten (although she won't be appearing to much just mentioned a few times, sorry to all those Tenten lovers out there)  
>Thinking- "<em>This is such a drag"<br>_Talking- "believe it!"  
>Demon thinking- "<em>Such an arrogant child"<br>_Demon Talking- "Insolent brat!"  
>Other language- "<em>Humph, Dobe (Idiot)" (just a note I'll write the Japanese in but add the translations next to it in brackets like above)<br>_Xavier Mind Link- "_Kitty you have an assignment due"_

Just a disclaimer I dont Own Naruto or X-Men Evolution rights to the respected owners

Thanks To Storm Dragon Wolf Princess. The first and Only reviewer. Cheers to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- In which the Shinobi wear normal clothes<strong>

All four Shinobi body flickered into the Hokage's office two hours after they were dismissed. After they had returned home and said goodbye to family members, in the Naruto and Sasuke's case they just went home and packed. Neji bowed to his cousin and uncle before heading to where his team regularly practise. As usual Lee and Gai where pushing themselves to the limit while Tenten sat and flick kunai at moving targets.

"Good morning. Oh youthful Neji-Kun! Why are you so un-youthfully late?" Questioned Gai, as he spotted the Hyuuga walking towards the grounds.

"Tsunade needs me for a mission, so I won't be able to come and practise until I am back. I thought it would be best if I warned you before I leave" Neji rolled his eyes at Gai and Lee's heartbroken expressions. Tears rolled from their eyes as they gazed at him.

"Well miss you my rival! Grow strong and remember to follow the way of Team Gai! Never give up without putting in hard work! I will have to grow strong to I will do 500 push ups" Lee cried as he got to the ground and started his routine soon enough Gai followed.

_"Why couldn't I have gotten a normal team?"_ Neji thought sighing as he made his way over to the only other sane person on the team. Quickly saying his goodbyes to Tenten he made his way to the Hokage's office. Soon after Team 7 arrived with a bag between them full of scrolls.  
>Walking into the Hokage's office they found Tsunade with her head on the desk and a bottle of sake in her hand. Naruto was the unfortunate person chosen to wake her up. After crawling out of the wall Tsunade continued to explain the mission and give them the rest of items they would need.<p>

"Okay before you go I need each of you to get changed. In each of these bags are some clothes for you to wear they should be enough for the time being." Tsunade threw each of the Shinobi a different coloured bag and sent them on their way to the bathroom. One by one they arrived back at the office.  
>They first thing said amongst them was<br>"Haha! Sasuke-Teme looks more emo than usual!" Naruto laughed pointing at the glaring Uchiha. The Uchiha in question was dressed in a black t-shirt with a small Uchiha emblem on the back, equally black jeans and some dark blue All Stars converse.

"Speak for yourself Dobe, have you looked in a mirror lately" Sasuke growled turning his head away from the still orange blonde. Naruto sticking to his ninja way was dressed in an orange t-shirt covered in a white jacket emblazed with flames around the waist, orange cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Will both of you quit it, it's starting to get on my late nerve" Sakura growled. She too had looked at herself and thought that she too felt a bit weird. She was wearing a pink long sleeve t-shirt with all her team mates' clan symbols on the front, dark blue 'Skinny' leg jeans and pink sandals.

_"Not the best clothes for combat"_she thought turning to look at Neji who was looking over the mission brief with bored eyes. The stoic Hyuuga was dressed simply in a white button up and light brown cargo pants with some sneakers. His Hitai-ate had been replaced with a black headband to cover up the seal.

"All of you stop complaining! Good, now I assume you all speak English right?" Asked Tsunade surveying the group.

"Hai!"

"Um…"

All eyes in the room turned to the blue eyed blonde who was blushing, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.  
>"Naruto that should be an easy thing to accomplish, just use clones. Here's a Japanese to English dictionary" Tsunade tossed the book to Naruto, who unfortunately wasn't looking and the book whacked him on the head.<br>"All right I believe that's everything, if I did miss something it'll be in the scroll Neji. Now if you are already I want you to grab hold of this kunai. It will transport you to the apartment that you'll be staying in for the next year or until the mission is complete. Also if this mission is successful I'm promoting each of you to the next rank. Neji you'll get a choice of ANBU or special Jounin. Not a word is to be mentioned to the Outsiders about 1- Konoha, 2 The Kyuubi and 3 not a word about curse marks or seals. If word is to leak out about the last one just pass it off as a tattoo." Tsunade said eying off the three boys, all three shivered at her cold glare. Before another word could be said to the Shinobi, their world started to spin. To Sasuke it felt like the time Madara used that jutsu teleportation justsu on him before he returned to Konoha. In a blink of light the four vanished from the office.

Tsunade sighed "Good luck"

* * *

><p>Across the ocean, Professor Charles Xavier opened his eyes to a blinking screen of Cerebro.<br>"Discovery Mutant Signature, Extraction complete identities confirmed"  
>There were some new mutants in town.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay! not as large as the last chapter this ones barely near 1000 words but you cant't blame me, its a boring chapter I just had to get them to say goodbyes, change then explain how they leave the Ninja Contients. The technique used by Tsunade to transport them just imagine a Portkey from Harry Potter. On another note I just had the worst day today had to get up early so I could do my driving test only to fail it. Damn I hate my nerves they get in the way.**

**Remember to Review  
>I appreciate It <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 In Which Team 7 Split Up

****Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de  
>Among Shinobi and Mutants<br>Written by Kursedfire (Kirstie)****

**A/N- **just a warning to all those who are not up to date with the Naruto Shippuden story line, this contains some spoilers. I'll warn you beforehand. Also contains what I think are some applied pairings. Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Sasuke and Neji/Tenten (although she won't be appearing to much just mentioned a few times, sorry to all those Tenten lovers out there)  
>Thinking- "<em>This is such a drag"<br>_Talking- "believe it!"  
>Demon thinking- "<em>Such an arrogant child"<br>_Demon Talking- "Insolent brat!"  
>Other language- "<em>Humph, Dobe (Idiot)" (just a note I'll write the Japanese in but add the translations next to it in brackets like above)<br>_Xavier Mind Link- "_Kitty you have an assignment due"_

Just a disclaimer I dont Own Naruto or X-Men Evolution rights to the respected owners

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED**  
><strong>ladyyuuki16<strong>- thanks i hope i'll be able to keep this story going  
><strong>reven228-<strong> thanks. The who's side they going to be on question that'll be answered later on. With the whole sensors and hiding chakra thing, I was thinking in the moment or so they arrived at Bayville, just a second or so, their chakra was picked up by Cerbro. But due to them being shinobi they would immediatly hide it, just before Cerebro fiished analising them.  
><strong>Storm Dragon Wolf Princess<strong>- thanks again. I'll try doing that next time I've already done another booking for next week friday, ou know get back on the horse that bucked you off, or someting like that. I love Gai and Lee! If the anime didn't have them then it would be to serious. I love the rival contest between Gai and Kakashi. JAN KEN PON!  
><strong>Silver W<strong>- hm good thinking, I guess Tsunade and I both forgot that part. I'll go back and edit that, or leave it as a little surprise for later. What do ya think?

warning there is a slight bit of Sasuke/Sakura at the end of the chapter, although it sucks as I said I suck at romance

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- In which the Shinobi split up<strong>

"What the hell happened? I feel worse than that one time Both Sakura and Tsunade-Baa-Chan punched me through the wall" A bright yellow haired kid poked his head out from under a pile of bodies. He, being the unfortunate one he is ended up on the bottom of the dog pile, in which he four Shinobi found themselves in. Next being Sasuke, then Neji and lastly Sakura on top.

"Ah Sasuke-Teme(Bastard)! Get your butt out of my face! Your freakin' heavy" Naruto complained trying, but failing to get up.

"Get your face out of my butt then Dobe(Dead Last)! Hyuuga your elbow is in my gut" Sasuke complained squirming under the combined weight of the two Shinobi.  
>"Well I can't move, tell your team mate to get off me" Neji Grunted as he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Will you three be quiet! Or am I going to have to get down there!" Wisely the three males closed their mouths, not wanting to feel the wrath of the only female in the group. That female happened to be trained by Lady Tsunade, known for her insane strength.

Only then did they realise that they weren't in the Hokage's office anymore. Instead of the brightly lit office that were in a dark room curtains drawn.  
>"Quite Dreary, isn't it?" Naruto muttered as he shoved Sasuke off and stood up. The others slowly got up to. Sakura headed towards the windows and drew back the curtains, blinking in the morning rays. Naruto jogged up the stairs to check out the bedrooms, while Sasuke headed to investigate the kitchen.<p>

"I call dibs on this bed!" Naruto called out from upstairs. It was a simple 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment, with a lounge with a joined kitchen and dining to the side. One way in one way out, through the front door and down a flight of stairs and to the road.

"Ano (um)… Guys we have a slight problem, there's only 2 bedrooms. One has two singles the other only one. Someone's going to have to sleep on the couch. I already called dibs on a bed" Naruto smiled as the others gathered in the lounge.

"We'll just have to switch each week or something" Neji suggested as he sat on the worn out love seat and pulled out a scroll, searing some blood on the seal he pulled it open and began to read. Team 7 simply looked at each other then sat down too watching their team leader.

"Say's here that school starts the day after we arrive, so we have to apply today sometime also I want to give this place a bit of a touch up. If this is where were going to be staying the next year I wish for it to be a bit more homely." Neji sighed, observing his team he found them nodding in agreement.

"Right so Sakura and Sasuke you're going shopping, new sheets for the beds, blinds, some cleaning equipment and anything you deem necessary. Naruto you're with me, we'll be going to the school to enrol. Sound okay?" Neji asked his team.

"We'll need some food as well as utensils, I checked out the kitchen there's nothing there" Sasuke said as Sakura wrote down a list. She nodded adding food, underlining it a few times.

"We'll meet at the school at approximately 1300 hours,keep your charka hidden and don't do anything to draw attention to yourslves. Hence why Naruto your with me." Naruto and the gang nodded before they all walked to the door. Neji locking it silently behind him with the key out of the scroll then he took off with Naruto closely behind. 

* * *

><p>"X-men I called you here today because, when I was scanning the surrounding area with the Cerebro I came across 4 new mutants in the area that I haven't found before. There is a possibility you'll see them at school as their of age. I don't know too much about them because the Cerebro didn't pick up as much information as usual. I got names and ages, that's all. I have a feeling that oe or maybe all can block it somehow."<br>Gathered in Charles office was Logan a rough looking middle aged man smoking a cigar, Scott a tall brunette with dark dinted glasses on, Jean a vibrant red head standing next to Scott, Ororo a dark skinned woman with contrasting white hair, Kitty an average teenage girl, Kurt a blue skinned furry boy with a tail and yellow eyes and lastly Rouge a dark haired girl with a stripe of white for a fringe. Charles proceeded to press a button on his desk and the wall of books behind him flipped over to reveal a large screen with stats on it. Charles pressed another button and the screen changed to show a tanned blonde haired boy with bright bye eyes.

"Name Naruto Uzumaki, Age 16" Charles stated as he pressed the button again. The blonde boy's image faded into another boy. Black blue roughly chopped hair that feel into his black eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Aged 16 as well" Next up a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, Aged 16"

Logan scoffed "Cherry blossom, fitting name"

Lastly an older looking kid, hard to tell the gender, especially with the long chestnut hair, and pale pupil-less lavender eyes.  
>"Neji Hyuuga, Aged 17. The Cerebro was unable to get their precise location and mutant powers but I have a feeling their nearby, I want silent observations done I wish to know if their treat to themselves or others before we take action." Stated Charles, he swivelled in his seat to face the four mutants on the screen.<p>

"Funny I've got some new students to show around today, could be them" Scott muttered.

"Names look foreign Charles what are they doing so far from home? " Logan huffed out a ball of smoke from his cigar.

"I don't know Logan, I just don't know... Well you all better be off to school, I don't want you late for classes" 

* * *

><p>"Meat, Cheese, Rice, Chicken, instant Ramen for Naruto, Pork…etc…etc. Hm I think we got everything Sasuke" Sakura turned to face the brooding Uchiha blushing slightly at his pose. Slouching against the trolley looking positively bored as he stared at a packet of yogurt, he was attracting quite a few stares from people as they walked by.<p>

"Hn"

"Okay, let's go" She smiled. It had been long since she learnt what each of his Hn's meant this one meant 'okay'.  
>At the registers the lady stared openly as she watched Sasuke load things on the desk. Sakura scowled then a light bulb went off above her head as she smirked, catching Sasuke's eyes. He sauntered over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist as she watched the lady put the items through and into bags. Sasuke lightly blew on her neck watching as a light pink colour tinted Sakura and the lady "Laura" as her nametag said. He then slowly kissed up her neck; turning her head with his free hand he laid a kiss on her lips. Laura turned bright red and turned away to count the money Sakura had given her. When she turned back to the couple to hand them their change she almost fainted. Sakura and Sasuke had completely forgotten they weren't alone and where in full out make-out mode. Sakura managed to push Sasuke away enough to grab the change and bags before pulling him out of the store, stepping over some fainted customers and staff. Once out of the store Sakura burst of laughing having to resort to gripping Sasuke's shirt to stop herself from falling over.<p>

"That was fun" She giggled. "I wonder if Neji and Naruto are having as much fun as we"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- YEAH next chapter done. GRR last section I hate. Hmm nothing left to add on my part besides you keep reviewing and and i'll keep my fingers moving.<br>thanks again to those who reviewed. Next up on ******Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de, Naruto meets The Principle ahh what horrors  
><strong>**


	4. Chapter 4 In Which Team 7 Meet Principle

****Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de  
>Among Shinobi and Mutants<br>Written by Kursedfire (Kirstie)****

**A/N- **just a warning to all those who are not up to date with the Naruto Shippuden story line, this contains some spoilers. I'll warn you beforehand. Also contains what I think are some applied pairings. Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Sasuke and Neji/Tenten (although she won't be appearing to much just mentioned a few times, sorry to all those Tenten lovers out there)  
>Thinking- "<em>This is such a drag"<br>_Talking- "believe it!"  
>Demon thinking- "<em>Such an arrogant child"<br>_Demon Talking- "Insolent brat!"  
>Other language- "<em>Humph, Dobe (Idiot)" (just a note I'll write the Japanese in but add the translations next to it in brackets like above)<br>_Xavier Mind Link- "_Kitty you have an assignment due"  
><em>Through a phone, PA system, T.V ETC...- "Hi N-naruto-kun"

**A/N2- Someone mentioned that I should switch Neji with Hinata because they don't like Neji and Naruto just there with Sasuke and Sakura together. What if I bring Hinata in a little later? I want the story to kinda revolve around Neji so I can't take out the main character can I? There is alot of talking in this chapter.**

Thanks to those who reviewed  
><strong>Storm Dragon Wolf Princess<strong>-Its not that horrible now that I re-read it but still slightly weird to write, same for the little SasuSak at the end I just wanted to get that bit over and out of the **  
>hanipman<strong>- Yeah I guess your right. maybe I'll add in Hinata soon just for you.  
><strong>FruitLoop11- <strong>Nice name, thanks by the way  
><strong>Silver W- <strong>I can just imagine Logans face now, wide eye with his cigar hanging out of his mouth. hehe  
><strong>Kibafang01- <strong>Ohh yeah. thanks that might just happen now  
><strong>Immortal-Puppet-Otaku- <strong>Thanks! that means alot to me

Just a disclaimer I dont Own Naruto or X-Men Evolution rights to the respected owners

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- In Which The Shinobi Meet The Principle<br>**

Neji sighed, _"Why did I chose Naruto of all people, I would have been better off with Sasuke, at least the Uchiha can keep his comments to himself" _Right now the two of the most unlikely of pair where making their way to Bayville High, the school where the supposed mutants where studying. Those supposed mutants could be anyone of these students that were currently staring at the two.

"Um, Neji?" Whispered Naruto

"Yeah?"

"Why are they staring at us?" Naruto asked shifting slightly so he was walking a step behind Neji. The two Shinobi where currently pushing their way through the crowd of students to make it to the office where they had an arranged meeting with the principle. After arriving at the office they found Sakura and Sasuke waiting in the corner with their bags plus Neji and Naruto's. Sakura gave them a warm smile as they approached, while Sasuke ignored them and leant against the wall. Sakura hefted her pink bag with cherry blossoms on in up her shoulders more before passing Naruto his frog bag and Neji his white pull tie bag.

"Books and everything in there, we managed to get the place looking a lot better than it did" Sakura said as Sasuke pushed off the wall shouldering his dark blue bag, just as he did that the receptionist put down her phone and motioned for the four Shinobi.

"The principal will see you now" she said motioning towards a closed door. Neji retrieved the documents from his bag and walked in first followed closely by Team 7.

The principle was a strict looking woman, dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Thick black rimmed glasses adorned her face. Dark eyes skimming across a laptop screen as she motioned them to sit down.

"So you are my schools new students hmm, how about we get introductions over with. I'm principal Darkoholm." She said finally looking up to observe the four. Her eyes briefly stopped on Neji's eyes before moving on the Naruto's whisker like birthmarks.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, Pleasure to meet you mam'"

"HI I'm Sakura Haruno"

"…Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!"

"Well as principle of this school I welcome you to Bayville High. Due to you starting in the middle of term you're going to need to catch up quick. Here are your schedules. Please wait in the office while I call up your guide to show you around." She dismissed them and they sat down in the office. A while later they heard the principles voice came over the intercom. "Scott Summers please report to the principal's office. Scott Summers to the principal's office. Thank you"

* * *

><p>Scott was currently sitting in English when he heard the intercom.<br>"Scott your excused" Said the teacher without looking up from his book. Scott gathered his stuff and headed out the door towards the office. Almost immediately after entering he spotted, probably the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Everything about them was perfect, not a blemish or scar besides the blonde.

"Ah Scott" Said the secretary, "These are the new students you volunteered to show around. You have the rest of the afternoon to get them familiar with the ways of the school"

Scott nodded turning to the group. The brunette cleared his throat then walked forward. He extended his hand.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, you must be Scott Summers" He said, only then did Scott get a proper look at the new student. _"He's one of the new mutants the Professor was talking about this morning. Now that I look at them they are the group" _He thought. The boy, Neji, raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I do believe this is how this side of the world greet each other" He said gesturing towards his outstretched hand.

"Yeah sorry I was zoning out there for a second" Scott grasped Neji's hand and nodded as the others got up off the chair and came forward.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Lastly Naruto Uzumaki" Neji introduced them one by one. First the pink haired girl with green eyes, next the a dark haired boy and next the blonde with the strange marks on his cheeks.

"Hey! Why do you wear glasses inside? Do you have an illness or something?" Naruto asked pushing in front of Neji to stare at Scott with wide eyes.

"Naruto! That's rude! Don't ask personal questions" Sakura interrupted bopping Naruto over the head.

"Gomen (Sorry). Naruto's like that, also don't mind Neji and Sasuke they can be quiet and sometimes stubborn" Sakura bowed.

"That's okay I'm used to it, I live with a bunch of others at the Institute. There's Logan one of the teachers you…" Scott pointed to Sasuke.

"Reminds me of him, by the way. What year you all in?" Scott finished as they walked out the door together.

"Neji is in your year Scott, were all sophomores (1)" Sakura answered

"So you heading to the biology field trip coming up?" Asked Scott to Neji.

"I believe I am"

As they wandered the corridors Scott pointed out bathrooms, classes and the various other school facilities. Almost too soon it was Three o'clock and they parted ways.  
>"If you guys ever need a hand with anything look out for me at school or visit the institute" Scott waved heading over to his car where Kurt and Kitty were waiting.<p>

"Scott! Hurry up man!" Kurt waved.

_"So their the new mutants Charles found this morning. Their lucky their powers are easy to hide unlike Kurt, although that blonde had whisker marks on his cheeks and Neji his mutation must lie in his eyes. No one I know has eyes that colour." _Scott thought as he hopped in his car.  
><em>"So Neji is coming to the field trip I better keep an eye out"<em>

"Scott, hell-ooo you in there" Kitty said waving a hand in front of Scott's eyes.

"Sorry Kitty, I'm just thinking. I meet those new students today and they are the mutants The Professor showed us this morning. Men there are so many things going on at the moment. First the Rouge incident and now I got to look out for some new mutants and one's going on the field trip with me" Scott sighed, could this week get any worse.

-Later With the Neji-  
>"Byakugan!" the world around Neji turned black and white, veins protruded around his eyes as he inspected the institute. Right new Neji was seated in the woods that surrounded the Xavier Institute. He had a growing hunch that this was where the mutants where hiding. As he scanned the place with his bloodline that hunch was confirmed. Down in an underground portion of the mansion the inhabitants where training themselves in some sort of simulation.<br>_"So Scott can fire beams of energy from his eyes, the red head can levitate things and people. Mister blue and fuzzy can teleport himself and others, kind of like The Flying Thunder God except without the kunai knife. Interesting, I better report this to the others and Lady Tsunade" _Neji stood up from his point in the tree and with a puff of smoke he disappeared.

Further in the woods a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.  
>"So Konoha has finally made an appearance" She chuckled before turning away. A wisp of red hair falling from her cloak, as she made her way into the shadows once more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just a point concerning the last section of the chapter. Because I can already see the reviews and questions later, so why didn't Neji see the cloaked Woman when he had his bloodline activated. Simple Neji's Byakugan allows him to see 360 degree vision in a radius of 50m,that was proved during his fight with Kidomaru (2). He can only see in long ranges in one direction, I think last time I checked it was a range of around 900m so nearly 1km distance. So that's my answer to why he didn't see the cloaked woman.**

**So what do you think about Hinata joining in the fray?  
>Also I want to have sasuke with the curse mark powers, but I know Itachi seal Orochi and the power in the sword. I'm trying to come up with ideas on how Sasuke can keep the powers. Hm but I dont want Orochi appearing. Maybe Itachi sealed most of it away and there is only a small fraction of the powers laying dormant until a certain time. The curse mark powers will come in handy for what I have planed.<strong>

**HAHA the plot thickens! who is that mysterious woman? what will happen? how will Neji survive his first feild trip?  
>remember the three R's<br>Read  
>Review<strong>

**cant think of anything else starting with R, damn**

(1) Thanks quickly to Fruitloop11 for pointing out that they whould be sophomores not freashmen. I try finding out the years cause we dont have those terms here in Australia just years. Thanks man/woman :-)  
>(2) thanks again to Fruitloop11 who pointed out it was Kidomaru not Kimimaru he fought, it has been such a long time since I watched that episode.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 In Which Neji Goes On A Trip

**Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de  
><strong>Among Shinobi and Mutants

Naruto And X-Men Evolution Crossover  
>Written by- Kursedfire (Kirstie)<p>

A/N- just a warning to all those who are not up to date with the Naruto Shippuden story line, this contains some spoilers. I'll warn you beforehand. I was very dissapointed with the last couple of Shippuden episodes.  
>NarutoHinata  
>SakuraSasuke  
>NejiTenten (although she won't be appearing to much just mentioned a few times, sorry to all those Tenten lovers out there)

Thinking- "_This is such a drag"  
><em>Talking- "believe it!"  
>Demon thinking- <strong>"<strong>_**Such an arrogant child"  
><strong>_Demon Talking/ Jutsu's- **"Insolent brat!"  
><strong>Other language- "_Humph, Dobe (Idiot)"_ (just a note I'll write the Japanese in but add the translations next to it in brackets like above. I personally don't like reading then coming across a word I don't know then having to scroll the page down to find a meaning. By that time i've forgotten why I was doning it_)  
><em>Xavier Mind Link- "_Kitty you have an assignment due"_

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto or X-men Evolution  
>THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ON CHAP4<br>**FruitLoop11**- thanks for correcting me  
><strong>Ladyyuuki16<strong>- yeah i love them to the crossover has some potential but there not much there at all. I got this fic idea when i was browzing through them and i'm thinking man I could try writting something like this and I'll try my best.  
><strong>Silver W<strong>- another correction thanks, I just got that fight on my new dvd I can never get bored of watching it over and over  
><strong>Immortal-Puppet-Okaku<strong>- Thanks  
><strong>Illuminati-4<strong>- Thanks and i'll try my best to keep them in character. It would be the end of the world before i start to write Sasuke as he happily prances through a feild of daisy with his brothe in tow. Although it would be funny  
><strong>Storm Dragon Wolf Princess<strong>- Thank you very much it keeps me going these reviews  
><strong>reven228<strong>- thanks i guess i forgot to mention that  
><strong>Neko- Akira-Chan<strong>- thanks  
><strong>gizzelleex3<strong>- thanks  
><strong>nekos dream<strong>- I'm glad you like it  
><strong>The 214th Rabid Fangirl<strong>- oh like your username Here's that update  
><strong>lbell107<strong>- This ones a longer chapter but only by a little, but hey it still counts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- In Which Neji Goes on a field Trip<br>**  
>"Alright double check your splunking gear, make sure your packs contains a hard hat, Spiked boots, rope, compass, rations, lamps, candles and matches. Remember there are no sporting goods stores in the Fay Boat Caves. Oh! And I better not see any game toys" The crowd of students complained as Mr Redenski ticked off his list while watching the students packing the bus. Neji stood apart from the others silently watching Scott and Jean pack the trailer. With his Byakugan he could easily read their lips from a distance. It seemed that Jean could not attend the trip for her to many absent days. Scott was arguing that if the school where to converge with The Professor at the Institute they would be explained. Unfortunately for them it seemed that a girl called Rouge was taking Jeans place.<p>

"You three all clear on your duties while I'm gone?" Questioned Neji as Sakura and the others gathered around him.

"Yeah. Yeah you gave us the low down last night. Don't do anything to gain attention to ourselves, gain the Institute students trust, Blah blah blah…We got it. We aren't Academy students. " Naruto whined waving his hands around his head, doing the exact opposite of what Neji said, gaining attention, as some of the students looked their way.

"Stop that Naruto! We got it Neji, although with you gone we have lost out eyes for a day and Sasuke said he's been picking up on some fresh chakra signatures on the outside of town. Wherever their hiding they are getting closer." Sakura said looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry I have already thought that through. I contacted Tsunade to see if we could borrow another for the team for a while. Hinata will be arriving at the apartment before 12.00. Now I want Hinata to remain a secret, she'll be under a henge when out in public and she will not be attending the school. She will act as your eyes while I am unavailable." Neji explained sighing as the teacher called for the field trip students to gather.

"Good Luck" Neji said as he turned away and boarded the bus.

"See ya Later Neji! Hehe!" Naruto waved as the bus headed off with a grin on his face, although that faded as he caught Neji's glare. A glare that clearly said "You touch Hinata while I'm gone I'll Gentle Fist you into next week" Naruto gulped and started to shiver imagining an evil chibi Neji standing over his broken and beaten body.

* * *

><p>While Naruto was imagining his death, Neji was finally coming to a decision on his option of buses. He hated them. They were smelly, Noisy, weak structures that any jutsu could crush so many cavities to hide a bomb or sorts and lastly they were making him nauseous. Having only travelled by foot before, he was not used to the uncomfortable feeling that was growing in his stomach. Being at the back of the bus didn't help either.<p>

"You okay back there Neji? You look kind of pale" Scott turned in his seat to observe the foreign student. Noticing the pale face and the hand covering his stomach he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry yourself Scott. I simply get travel sickness very easily." It didn't help his stomach when the bus started to skid on the snow covered roads, lurching from side to side. Neji was just about to take action when the bus was skidding dangerously towards the edge of the road, which just happened to be also the edge of the cliff, when Scott opened his window and lifted his tinted sunglasses. A bright red beam of energy was blasted out the window and created a snow pile to stop the bus. Neji noticed Scott send a look at Rouge.

"Okay kids looks like we have to get on the snowmobiles from here to the caves. Stick with a partner and don't get lost" Ordered the teacher as the students piled off the bus.

"Neji, you want to come with me?" Asked Scott, already on a snowmobile. Neji cautiously approached the vehicle and sat down. After a brief race to the cave Neji also decided that he didn't like these bikes any better than the bus. Hopefully this day would turn out better for him.

Or not. Neji nearly feel asleep listening to the teacher drone on about cave minerals and almost lost his charge in the caves. With his bloodline flaring Neji tracked down Rouge and Scott at the back of the cave having a rather heated argument.

"I need to know Scott, what is it you want from me?" Rouge asked.

"I-I don't want anything well except, maybe, your friendship" Scott stuttered, reminding Neji of his cousin a little although his cousin wasn't over 5 feet tall, muscular and always wears sunglasses. The image that appeared in Neji's head was a bit frightening.

"Know what I want? The truth am I a target for you and your X-freaks?"

"We Ah" Scott looked stumped for words.

"It's true isn't it. I know all about your battle simulation. The one where I'm the enemy" Rouge pushes past Scott and passed Neji's hideout. Neji saw that one of the students with the teacher's class had branched off and was approaching with his Byakugan.  
><em><br>This conversation better end quick 500m left till he gets here. Strange this student has a bit more chakra then the others, on the same level as Rouge and Scott. Is he a mutant to?  
><em>  
>"No No Wait! Rouge its complicated where not who you think we are. We'd never try to hurt you. You've been lied to we want you with us" Scott Explained.<br>Rouge stops in her tracks before turning towards Scott.

"Yeah Well, sorry not interested" She says before resuming her way in a huff almost bumming into the student.

"Hey are you alright Mr Redenski looking for you"

"Paul here's your friend but I bet you never practise fighting him" Rouge says as she walks away.

Paul smirks before his body begins to change. _A transformation jutsu_? _Into the Principle?_

"I'm afraid you lose that bet Rouge. Hello Scott. Are you more surprised to see me?" Her body began to change again.

"Or Me?" She asks admiring her blue toned body.

"Principle Darkoholm? Your _Mystique?" _Scott asked eyes wide, although you couldn't see them Neji guessed they were.

"Something Professor Xavier neglected to tell you. Nice of him wasn't it you have no idea what he's been hiding from you. Let me fill you in" She smirked walking slowly towards Scott.

Rouge starts to walk back to Scott, when Neji thought it was time to intervene. Grasping Rouge's shoulder and pulling her back, he whispers in her ear.  
>"Don't get involved. You'll make things worse"<p>

"Neji? What are you doing here?" She asks with wide eyes staring at his eyes. Must have been a site to see. Pale face, dark hair, veins bulging around glowing violet eyes in the darkness of the cave.

"You X-men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier and I am a sharp blade cutting your strength. Just so I can watch you fall." Mystique pushes Scott towards the edge of the cliff.

"Scott!"

"Kuso (insert swearword)"

* * *

><p>Neji and Rouge ran to the edge of the cliff and peered over. Both let out a sigh of relief when they saw Scott hanging off a ledge not far down. Rouge Slid down and Neji followed quickly.<p>

"We Gotcha" Rouge said grabbing a hold of Scott's arm and with Neji's help pulled him up.

"It's getting pretty hard to tell the players without a score card around here. Thanks for the lift. Neji what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Don't thank us yet. Look" Neji pointed upwards to where Mystique was peering down at them with a grin, before she disappears form view, only to reappear pushing a boulder. Scott and Rouges eyes widen as the boulder comes tumbling down. In a blink of an eye Neji appeared in front of them, dipping into poise. Legs far apart, arms wide one forward almost to the ground, the other pointing behind and up.

"**Eight Trigrams Air Palm**!" Neji cried as he trust his hands forward. A large blast of air shot forward and pushed the boulder aside so it fell harmlessly passed them.

"Ah!" Neji turned, to find Rouge trying to find her balance, arms flailing around. Before they knew it all three were falling into the water below. Neji gathered his chakra to this hands and feet as managed to climb out of the water to stand on it. Rushing downstream he grabbed Scott and Rouge hauling them up and out of the water.

"Damn Scott's out cold, this water's temperature isn't helping either" Neji thought walking to the edge of the water fall and jumped down on the ledge below. Noticing it was slightly unstable he jumped down again onto another more stable ledge.

"Neji, Your one of us to? Are all your friends as well?" Rouge asked shivering next to Scott.

"Well I guess. So it the principle to hm I suspected that much" Neji Sighed. His eyes shifted to Scott's unconscious body. Kneeling down he hoisted Scott up on his feet and slung him over his shoulder.

"We need to get him out of this cold and have his head looked at, I think he might have hit it in the fall" Neji said looking out over the vast mountains ridges.

"Getting back to the class isn't going to be easy with him in this condition and I bet Mystique is still hanging around." Rouge sighed.

"I'm positive that's Scott's friend's jet in the distance" Neji said looking over the horizon with his Byakugan. Now to get their attention, hm. Pointing Scott's head upward he removes Scott's glasses, the result is a large red beam of energy gets shot up into the sky. Whether it is with luck or something else the jet turns their way. As the jet slowly comes forward and turns to its side, the door opens to reveal a dark skinned woman with hair whiter than that of Jiraya, the toad sage.

"Need a lift?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **i skipped out the Mystique bit at the end of this episode where she comes backand Scott's still out of it and Rouge has a brief fight with her for a reason i couldnt figure out how to involve Neji in this scene at first i was going to have him knocked out as well and then he wakes up when the fight is over but One i dont see Rouge as the type of girl to be able to carry two grown men to the ledge and two Neji's to cool to be knocked out.

Sorry for the late update i've been distracted by some promising new anime that has caught my eye these couple of weeks. Rosario+ Vampire and Blue Exorsict. also my new dvd's came in and i've been watching them. I now have Collection 1-11 and 16 of Naruto yeah! almost got the whole lot. Well thats no excuse but this chapter is longest by far. Hopefully I'll have thenext one up in a week or so.


	6. Chapter 6 In Which Team 7 Meet Saber

**Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de  
><strong>Among Shinobi and Mutants

Naruto And X-Men Evolution Crossover  
>Written by- Kursedfire (Kirstie)<p>

A/N- just a warning to all those who are not up to date with the Naruto Shippuden story line, this contains some spoilers.  
>NarutoHinata  
>SakuraSasuke  
>NejiTenten

Thinking- "_This is such a drag"  
><em>Talking- "believe it!"  
>Demon thinking- <strong>"<strong>_**Such an arrogant child"  
><strong>_Demon Talking- **"Insolent brat!"  
><strong>Jutsu's- **"Chidori!" (One Thousand Birds)  
><strong>Other language- "_Humph, Dobe (Idiot)"_ (just a note I'll write the Japanese in but add the translations next to it in brackets like above. I personally don't like reading then coming across a word I don't know then having to scroll the page down to find a meaning. By that time i've forgotten why I was doing it_)  
><em>Xavier Mind Link- "_Kitty you have an assignment due"_

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter  
><strong>Neko-Arika-Chan<strong>  
><strong>gizzelleex3<em><br>_naruto1246**  
><strong>Ibell107-<strong> Yeah I'm sticking to the X-men evolution plot for a while like another probably 2-3 chapters then I'll stray off. I had 3 chapters already written up before I decided to post them and now I think I'll be able to update more soon, I'm not too busy these next couple of weeks. But I'll be heading to the city in 3 weeks' time with a friend for a shopping spree, going to anime stores yeah! My chapters are slowly getting bigger as I'm writing more, but I'm afraid if I make the chapters longer I'll just drabble more.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or X-men Evolution, they belong to their respected owners

We have our first flash back here!  
><strong><em><br>_Chapter 6- In Which Team 7 Meet Sabertooth  
><strong>"So let me get this straight, the principal is a mutant who can change her shape at will like a henge and goes by the name of Mystique, right?" Team 7 plus the two Hyuuga cousins where gathered in their now slightly homely looking apartment, thanks to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yes I hadn't the chance before to look at her with my Byakugan but I had a feeling she was one. All Mutants I have discovered have a slightly more chakra then that of a civilian. Still they are no match for that of a Shinobi, I'm sure that if we were to go head to head with the mutants I'm more then sure that we'll win" Neji stated.

After he had been picked up by the Mutants in their jet they had taken Rouge, Scott and himself to their institute. There he was greeted as through he was an old friend, once he mentioned that Naruto and the others were also mutants, he was given the opportunity to join them as their institute. Neji declined stating that first he would have to speak with his friends. Neji had arrived back at the apartment with a small smile, currently one part of their mission was going well. Gaining the mutants trust was easy, as soon as they saw his eyes and Byakugan they introduced themselves and powers, Although Neji hadn't given them any information on what his eyes are really capable of, he would keep that a secret till the time is right. No use giving potential threats information that they could use against him.

"So how has your side been faring tracking these rouges down. We must have a lead now?" Neji asked.

"Well we discovered these rouge must have some kind of Jutsu or ability that allows them to evade the Byakugan and my Sharingan's detection. Both Hinata and I picked up traces of their Chakra on the outskirts but as soon as we started to follow the trail it went cold, Like that had just disappeared." Sasuke Stated, Glaring at the wooden floor board over clasped hands.

"Yeah and my clones have been patrolling every night as still no sign of them, I want some action so badly!" Naruto Fidgeted on his seat next to Hinata. The latter of course was blushing as red as the Sharingan at the close proximity she was with her crush.

"Okay so tomorrow I want Hinata-sama to use the day to get to know the towns people under different henge's, all the while try to find out if there are any good locations that those Rouges might be hiding around town. So far the Mutants only know of the four of us so if we do decide to join them at the institute Hinata-sama will have to stay here." Neji said looking slightly put off by the fact that his cousin will have to stay alone, unguarded. Naruto frowned with a slight pout.

"What if you three head to the institute and I'll stay with Hinata here, So that way we can keep her hidden and we'll be able to cover more ground in case of an emergency?" Naruto suggested with a wide smile completely unaware of the gapping stares he got.

"Hmm the Dobe(Idiot) has developed a brain" Sasuke smirked

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Teme! (Bastard, You) Just because I thought of a good idea and you didn't" Naruto grinned a foxy grin. The five Shinobi contemplated Naruto's idea, while it was a good idea to keep someone else with Hinata in the apartment, would Naruto be the best choice? Sure he has the shadow clone jutsu and he's the group's powerhouse. But Neji didn't like the idea of his cousin staying in the same place as Naruto without supervision. Also the mutants know that Naruto is in their group, what would be their excuse to them arriving without Naruto. Can't exactly say he's not good around new people, Naruto has already befriended basically the whole school.

"I suppose that's a good idea, plus you have got The Fourth's Jutsu down so you can contact us easily. Plus we all have our summons so that another way to get in contact easy" Sakura said.

"Okay so tomorrow it's Saturday, Hinata scout the town and gather Intel while Sakura and I keep an eye on the Mutants in the Institute. Sasuke you're the fastest of us on foot so I want you to go to the surrounding towns and have a look around. Last but Not least Naruto, I need you to-"

"Sorry Neji I have an assignment I have to finish with Evan hehe I'm going to the institute to film" Naruto interrupted Neji, Scratching the back of his head.

"Fine, everyone get a good night's sleep and be ready for some serious works tomorrow, were behind schedule as it."

* * *

><p>The next day the Shinobi separated, Naruto had already arranged for Evan to meet up with him at the skate park. Just because they had failed to complete an assignment they had to go and record their daily lives and make a movie out of it. Neji had down right refused to let him record they saying it was too risky, if the enemy where to get a hold of that tape they were giving away precious information. Naruto smiled grinned when he remembered Neji's face when he stuck a camera in it.<p>

_*Start Flash Back*  
><em>"I asked for a report on Star Wars program, however I wasn't taking about the movie"

"But I like movies" Evan wined.

"Which is fine but I was expecting a report on the National Space Station Defence System, and Naruto you didn't hand in any work at all, if you didn't understand it you could have come to me or talked to your fellow class mates. Sasuke, Sakura and Neji all completed the assignment with perfect grades you could have gone and asked one of them."

"I did but Sasuke-teme ignored me, Sakura-Chan punched me out of her room and Neji said I quote _"If you can't understand the teachers simplest instructions then I don't want to waste my time on you"_" Naruto said trying to imitate Neji's low voice.

"Hmm, there is something you both can do to get some extra credit" Said the teacher walking over to his desk and pulls out a camera.

"Whoa a Digi-Cam! How cool is that?" Evan said leaning over the desk to get a better look.

"Oh Shiny"

"How about you do a combined report, on things that are important to you?" Asked the teacher handing the camera to Naruto.

"You mean it?" Evan Asked.

"You got it, the project is due at the end of the week" The teacher said as the two students walked out of the room with camera in hand.

Out of the classroom, Naruto went nuts dragging Evan along with him.  
>First he spotted Neji and stuffed the camera in his face while he was eating.<p>

"Neji! Neji! Neji! Look what I got!"

"Go away"

Second being the little perv he is tried to film the girls in the showers in the gym class. One blood nose later and a concussion he went to find Sasuke. Hiding behind a bin he filmed Sasuke staring out the window in the cafeteria.

"There's Sasuke-teme. He thinks he's cool all high and mighty Mr Uchiha. Wait till he goes to bed tonight I put peas and beans in his pillow. Wait what's Sakura doing with him? I don't think the audience wants to see that" Later after bothering everyone Naruto and Evan were sitting on the window seal overlooking the city discussing where and who to film.

"Instant Rewind, Digital Zoom. Hey I can see the institute through this thing. Oh there's Logan" Evan said scanning the town through the camera.

"That's where you live! That's huge! The four of us just have to share an apartment. You know how hard it is to have a shower in the morning when you live with people like Neji and Sasuke who spend hours just to finish doing their hair" Naruto laughed. _Bamf_a cloud of smoke that smelled of sulphur appeared before the window and a hand comes out to grab Evan. In shock Evan pulls back ,unintentionally spikes burst from his arm and grazes Naruto's hand.

"Don't scare me like that! Oh no Naruto!" Evan turns around to find Naruto poking one of his spikes on his arms.

"Cool reminds me of Kimimaru"

"You're hurt!" Evan grabs Naruto's hand and discovers that besides drying blood the wound has all but disappeared.

"You guys aren't the only mutants around here, is that Kurt?" Naruto pulls his hand free and looks over the window to see Kurt in all his fuzzy glory.

"Hey man, its okay I won't tell as long as you don't tell on me. Hasn't that Professor guy told you want happened at the field trip. Me and my friends are all mutants like you."

"Right Cool man. I gotta go my Inducers playing up so I gotta skip class" Kurt said as his image faded back into a normal boy.

"Don't worry man we'll cover you" Evan said

"Cool gotta flash." And with take and a cloud of sulphur he teleports out of there.

"Wicked" Naruto grinned. "This day keeps getting better"

Of course Naruto doesn't predict a giant beast of a man, who is bent on destroying a certain someone at the institute. That beast of a man stole the camera and finds the location of the institute while Naruto and Evan were skating. Of course Evan was teaching Naruto, who was surprisingly a good skater. Not that Naruto told Evan that he being a Shinobi had good balance and sense of direction. It's also doesn't say in the rule book you can't use your chakra to stay upright.  
><em><br>*End Flashback*_

The next morning at the institute Evan, Rouge, Kitty and Naruto venture out in the woods surrounding the place to record the girls dancing for the upcoming concert.  
>"Come on girls I've seen trees move better then you. Hell Neji could dance better then you. Rouge shakes those hips! This is useless" Naruto sighed.<p>

"Hey Rouge how about you absorb some of Kitty's power just enough so you get her dancing skills" Evan suggested.

"Cool you can copy people's abilities? Like Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Well when ah touch people I absorb their abilities, memories and if I touch them to long I can drain them of their life. So Sasuke's a mutant to? He's pretty cute" Rouge smiled Kitty looked on with a dreamy expression.

"Not you to! Sasuke has powerful eyes that can see anything in his line of sight and well you'd be better getting all the details from him. We are going to move in with you after all. Well I'm not I gotta look after the apartm- LOOK OUT!"  
>Naruto pushed Rouge and Kitty just as he was smashed to the ground by a large bulky man.<p>

"Naruto! You're that guy Wolverine fought yesterday, how did you get here?" Evan Launches spikes out of his hands towards the yellow haired man. Sabertooth simply bats them away with the palm of his hand and launches himself towards Evan. Before Evan could duck Naruto appears behind the man and executed a round house kick to the back of his head. Sabertooth goes flying into the trees, toppling a few. Just then Sakura and Neji make their appearance jumping out of the woods to help. Sakura proceeds to help Rouge up as Neji watches Sabertooth slowly make his way up.

"Neji! Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asks helping Kitty up off the ground.

"No time to talk Naruto, I've been watching this guy for a while now. Fast healing, claws, fangs and rather fast for his size"

Sabertooth looks around the clearing seeing he is outnumbered 6 to 1 he slowly backs off. Naruto smirked bringing his hands up to form a cross inform of his chest.  
>"Neji can I have this one?" He asks blue eyes locked on that of his opponent.<p>

Neji sighed and nods his head.

**"****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****!" **(Shadow Clone Jutsu) With for bursts of smoke four more Naruto's appear around Sabertooth. All in the clearing had their jaws open catching flies besides that of Sakura and Neji.

"Let's go!" the four clones run forward. As one lands a solid right hook on Sabertooth, while he his off balance the other three run forward underneath him. The original Naruto runs forward and leaps on one of the clone's backs and springs upward. As the clones underneath Sabertooth start to launch powerful kicks on Sabertooth back sending him upward. To the original still in the air.

**"NA!"**

"RU!"

"TO!"

"UZUMAKI RENDAN

!"(Uzumaki Barrage!) The original brings down his foot straight into Sabertooth's face sending him plummeting back to the ground. As the dust clears all in the clearing see a 4 Naruto clones and the original sitting on a knocked out Sabertooth looking bored. The X-Men arrived at the scene a while later. There Wolverine tied up Sabertooth, and turned to the Shinobi.

"You punks decided if you want to stay or not? Even if I don't trust you" Wolverine said.

"Hell yeah if this is what you guys do for a living count me in!" Naruto and his still present clones said simultaneously. Just then Professor Xavier rolled onto the scene.

"Well then, welcome to the X-Men"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **okay So i've changed the way write the Jutsu's, I like the Jap better then the dubbed so i'm putting in the jap jutsu names not the english. I hope I havn't confused people with the storyline. While I was writting I have to stop and re- read my notes again. I'm like "What does that say? How does that work?" I cant even read my own messy writting and the plot in my notes is all mucked up so I'll have to re think everything. Next update hopefully in a week or so, I have to re oragnise my messy plot table, I think Naruto got at it. I'm pretty sure my room is looking like his apartment.  
>Any suggestions are welcome and even if you want me to add your fave character then I'll consider it. I'll be moving on from the X-men Plot in another few chapters so it wont be sticking to the X-men Plot because in my opinion the plot is confusing for me.<p>

Well thats all for now c ya later

Remember  
>Read<br>and  
>Review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 In Which Team 7 Meet Cain

**Nin to hen'i-tai no ma de  
><strong>Among Shinobi and Mutants

Naruto And X-Men Evolution Crossover  
>Written by- Kursedfire (Kirstie)<p>

Naruto/Hinata  
>SakuraSasuke  
>NejiTenten 

Thinking- "_This is such a drag"  
><em>Talking- "believe it!"  
>Demon thinking- <strong>"<strong>_**Such an arrogant child"  
><strong>_Demon Talking- **"Insolent brat!"  
><strong>Jutsu's- **"Chidori!" (One Thousand Birds)  
><strong>Other language- "_Humph, Dobe (Idiot)"_ (just a note I'll write the Japanese in but add the translations next to it in brackets like above. I personally don't like reading then coming across a word I don't know then having to scroll the page down to find a meaning. By that time i've forgotten why I was doing it_)  
><em>Xavier Mind Link- "_Kitty you have an assignment due"_

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter  
>Deadzipplen- is that a complment? Yes there will be NaruHina later<br>Immortal-Puppet-Otaku- Thanks  
>gizzelleex3- thanks, this chap is twice as long as the others but it took me ages to fnish and im still not happy with it. sigh<br>Neko-Akira-Chan- thanks

Also to Kibafang1- Sakura did beat up The Blob here but only a little, but there will be a fight sence focoused jsut on these two pairing off.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or X-men Evolution, they belong to their respected owners

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- In Which Team 7 Meet Juggernaut<strong>

Naruto's first thought as he passed under the gate of the Xavier Institute was, the classical and over used 'Whoa' followed by where's the kitchen?. It was 3pm the day after the Sabre incident, according to the 'Old Guy' as Naruto so fondly named him; The X-men had dropped Sabre off in the middle a super snowy place which Naruto and the others had never heard of in something they called the X-Jet, Another thing the others hadn't heard of besides Neji having already rode on and piloted for a brief time. After the incident Neji and the 'Old Guy' had had a talk, Naruto would be staying behind in the apartment with Hinata, while the rest of the team would get settled in the Institute. Sasuke and Neji would be bunking together, much to Sakura and their disappointment and Sakura, the lucky girl would get her own room. Before leaving Naruto and Hinata at the apartment, Neji gave each of them specific instructions. First they must keep in contact via summons or communication scrolls (1), second Hinata was to track down and follow the Principle, _Mystique_, while the others would be joining the X-Men at a survival camp. New had it that the enemy of the X-Men, The Brotherhood, would be joining them. Neji thought it was a good idea to gather information about the enemies' strengths and weaknesses.  
>Thirdly, this was mainly directed to Naruto, as Neji dragged him over to a corner and spoke in private with him. Neji's exact words were "If I find out you've been doing inappropriate things to my cousin, I will personally make sure you will never be able to have children. You got that? Naruto?" At this point Naruto was cowering as Neji loomed over him, Hells flames bursting to life in the background behind him. All throughout the bus trip Naruto was shivering constantly looking over his shoulder eyeing off Neji, who happened to have snagged a seat right behind the blonde. Maybe accepting this mission wasn't the best of ideas.<p>

Meanwhile Hinata had successfully found Mystique and was tracking her out of town towards the Security Centre. Hinata's charge had a useful ability to change her forms like that of a henge so it would have been difficult to track her through the centre. But as Hinata and Neji had discovered, while their Byakugan was activated the mutants of this place stood out from regular civilians. While back at Konoha, Shinobi showed up as blue figures against the grey world. Mutants also had a blue glow to them, while not as potent as Shinobi they still stood out from the civilians. Passing through a large amount of security as one of the guards Mystique would have been unaware that she had a follower. Finally Hinata snuck into the room Mystique had just come into and hid herself in the shadows like a good ninja and waited.  
>"Time for you to wake up Cain, its time you had a long overdue family reunion with your brother, Charles Xavier" Mystique chuckled as Cains eyes flashed open.<p>

"You will not be making wallets, neckties racks or paper weights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water balloon tosses or pony rides. You will be taking 200 mile hikes, repelling 200foot cliffs and crossing dangerous water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?" Sargent Hobbs said as he paced in front of Neji and the other students in the survival camp. Naruto was rolling his eyes and imitating the couch when he turned his back. Kitty and Sakura were trying to hold in giggles as the couch turned around and glared at Naruto. Who was now standing stock still, eyes straight ahead. This guy's glare had nothing on Sasuke and Neji's.

"Yes Sargent Hobbs, Sir" The group chanted, Except Sasuke he down right refused to.

"I said do you read me?"

"Yes Sargent Hobbs, Sir!"

"Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp, a name you won't soon forget. Now we have a young man Scott Sumners" Srgt Hobbs stood in front of Scott

"Summers" Scott corrected. The Srgnt seemingly ignored Scott's correction and went on.

"Scholastic Achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of team leader. You will be following his orders" The Brotherhood looked slightly peeved about following an X-men's orders.

"You have 10 minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field, Dismissed" The Srgnt Continued as he walked away. Slowly the other students of the class scampered off.

"I'm going to like be dead in like 2 days" Kitty sighed and slumped down on her bag.

"Hey what about me? I'm a city kid" Evans complained.

"What did ve ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asked. Rouge sighed before picking up her bag and hefting it over her shoulders.

"Im going ta walk. Anyone know how to hotwire a school bus?" Naruto jumped in front of Rouge and latched onto her shoulders. Doing a Lee pose he exclaimed.

"Come on! Where's your thirst for a challenge! Let us show those Brotherhood guys our POWER OF YOUTH!" He giggled before grabbing his pack and running to the dorm house.

"Where does he get all that energy, I'll never know" Sakura sighed, before picking up hers and Sasuke's bags and following Naruto. Sasuke glided after her followed by Neji.

"Naruto's right be cant bail out in front of the whole school, just think it was either this or Wolverines training back home. Now come on we can do this" Scott laughed as his team grumbled and complained as they walked away.

"Group leader, scholastic achievements that should have been me" Blob complained, Peitro smirked

"You can't even spell scholastic achievements Blob"

"But I can spell dopped, which is what that goody goody gang is after I get them alone in the woods" Blob punched his fists together as Toad laid a hand on his arm.

"Yeah I can hear it now. 'Search and rescue out for missing teams. No traces found, haha" He said while pretending to hold a mic and faint.

"Hey easy guys we'll get then where it hurts most. In public and in front of everyone, Lets go" Lance said, walking off his team following behind.

* * *

><p>Back at the Stoke County MaximumSecurity Facility with Hinata things where escalating in the chamber. It seems that the large mutant is Xavier's half-brother and he's out for revenge, Mystique it seemed wanted a particular item from the professor and she is proposing a trade.<br>"While Magneto has 3 new colleges working with him, I have to get the Cerebro all by myself. Those new mutants all have strange mutations. Now where was I? Oh that's right now who was it that locked you way again? Your brother Charles Xavier. Sore subject?" She asked as Cain growled at her, she walked to the far corner where Hinata was hiding in the shadow and opened a compartment in the wall, retrieving a helmet and placing it over Cain's head.

"Who are you?" Asked Cain, his voice rough from not speaking for so many years.

"A deal maker, I arrange your early release and you deliver me two things, one Xavier's mutant detection device and secondly deliver me the boy whose name is Sasuke Uchiha" She Smirked.

Hinata stifled a gasp, why did she want Sasuke? Could it be those new colleagues of Magneto? She had to warn the others and Xavier about this. Hinata edged away from the shadows and began to make her way out while Cain 'The Unstoppable Juggernaut' distracted Mystique. As soon as she was clear of the room, Hinata sprinted down the hall towards the exit. When suddenly the floor beneath her changed suddenly getting covered in water, unprepared she slipped. Recovering quickly she jumped upon the wall.

**"Byakugan!"**Veins flared around her eyes as chakra enhanced her eye sight; she blinked away suddenly and deactivated her bloodline. The water covering the floor was covered in Chakra, being away from Shinobi so long, the flare of chakra had almost blinded her.

"Seems we have a little blind mouse, listening in on our conversation, how about you finish her off" Mystique rounded the corner with a smirk. Suddenly the water flared up and shot towards Hinata at a surprisingly fast speed. Hinata let the chakra from her feet go and she fell to the floor, the whips of water missing by inches. She had planned to get to the ground and sprint away, but things didn't go as planned. As soon as her feet hit the ground the water covering the floor shot up and surrounded her, before closing in on her. She tried to leap up and over the water, but she found her feet stuck to the ground with a dark purple sticky liquid. As the water closed in around her from all sides she took a deep breath and concentrated her chakra, but it was too late, that water smashed into her from different angles. The force of which knocked her breath way and her vision blurred before she fell to the ground. As her world started to go black a pair of sandal covered feet entered her line of site, the type of sandals that Shinobi wear.

"This little mouse isn't as blind as she seems, she's a Hyuuga"

* * *

><p>Back at camp unaware of what had happened the Shinobi team where flogging the others when it came to physical challenges. Right now they were climbing up ropes to reach a flying fox that would take them to the edge of the river. Sasuke and Naruto where head to head with Lance and Scott close behind. Neji and Sakura where hanging back with the others pretending to struggle as not to rouse suspicions. Blob was still on the ground looking at his rope, as he spat on his hands and started to climb the weight of him bent the bar on the rails where the others where, before his roped snapped and he landed with a 'THUMP' on his behind. Sasuke reached the flying fox first and started his decent down.<p>

"WEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke wobbledas Naruto shot passed him with astounding speed, Naruto looked back at his rival and pocked out his tongue.

"Sasuke-teme can't catch me" He laughed, as he turned around his face feel, he was reaching the end of his rope, the handle came to a sudden halt and Naruto went flying off and landed in the river. Coughing and spluttering Naruto gasped for air, as his head reached the surface Sasuke passed him on a boat with a smug expression.

"Dobe"

Naruto growled as Sasuke passed him, smirking Naruto grabbed Sasuke's boat and flipped it over, sending Sasuke into the river as well. When Sasuke popped his head up out the water he looked like a drowned cat, his hair was flat and plastered over his forehead. Naruto tried to stifle his laughs but he ended up bursting out laughing then fell back in the water as Sasuke was hit with a passing paddle. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Neji and Sakura sharing a boat paddle passed them. Sakura reached a hand out to Sasuke and helped him in the boat.

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto complained holding up a hand to Neji.

"No thanks, knowing you you'll pull me into the river" Neji scoffed crossing his arms.

"Well we lost any way, look" Sasuke said pointing to Scott as he crossed the finish line. Back on the shore again the Shinobi came across an interesting scene. It seems as though the mutants where complaining about it was an unfair game seeing as Scott and Lance both used their mutant powers to cheat somewhat. Srgnt Hobbs didn't look happy, he ordered for them to so sit ups as a punishment. Let's say Naruto was having a ball going from back to back sitting on them as they did push ups, The other Shinobi watched on with Anime sweat drops at his stupidity.

"Now on your feet, here at Iron Back we got ways to weed out the loud mouths from the tough guys. Here we fight in the wilderness against the wilderness. If you punks want to prove how tough you are then fine! First team to snatch a flag I've placed up there on Mt Humiliation and brings it back to me wins" Srgnt Hobbs said pointing to a mountain in the near distance. Peitro walks forward and smirks.

"Cake walk, I'll get it myself" Kurt steps up as well.

"Not if I can beat you there"

"The whole team or no team, as proof I want you four" The Srgnt points to the Shinobi and tosses they two cameras. "To take a snap shot of each team at the top with the flag, are we clear?"

"Sir Yes Sir"

"You'll leave in 5 in opposite trails. Dismissed" The Srgnt walks back to the camp.

"Okay Sakura your with me with the Brotherhood, Sasuke and Naruto your with the X-men. Try not the get involved if you must. Okay?" Neji asked handing Sasuke a camera.

"Man we have the stupid foreigners on our team" Blob complained. Sakura grew a tick mark on her forehead, then she lunged at Blob only to be held back by the three guys.

"Later Sakura, you can beat him up later"

* * *

><p>"Come on Pick up the pace, Sasuke and Naruto are head of us" Scott complained as he poured on the speed jogging up a hill, His team slowly falling behind with Evans at the end.<p>

* * *

><p>"What taking you boys so long?" Toad laughed as he hopped up the cliff face. The Blob was climbing slowly using his brute strength to dig hole in the side of the cliff to use as grip holes. A thick rope tired around his waist hanging from the said ropes where Lance and Peitro.<p>

"Man if he slips and falls we are history. Death by blubber bomb" Peitro complained looking up in disgust at the Blobs behind.

"Don't you think their cheating a little?" Sakura asked Neji as they sat up the top of the cliff with Toad, looking down at them.

"No, It interesting to watch them struggle" Neji said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

A little while later further up the cliff, Toad came across an abandoned mine claiming it came out at the top. Being the all brawn no brain types The Brotherhood went for the opportunity.

"How long?" Neji asked, turning to Sakura who wore a smirk.

"Hm 3 minutes" She smiled.

Minutes later while Neji and Sakura were standing outside the mine a tremor went off and a cloud of dust exploded from the entrance. Knowingly Neji steps back and allows Sakura forward.

"Ladies first" He said.

Sakura launched herself forward sending out a Chakra infused fist towards the wall. Slowly but surely Sakura and Neji where making their way through the debris. Neji would send out a chakra infused Air Palm, weakening the walls and loosening the rubble then Sakura with her extreme strength would pound her way through the rest.

* * *

><p>Scott's team racing up the cliff feel the tremor and they all struggle to stand on his feet. Evans unfortunately being the one at the back loses his grip and starts to fall.<p>

**"Kage-Bushin No Jutsu!"**(Shadow clone jutsu!) multi Naruto clones jumped off after Evan, the original staying at the top of the cliff. The last clone grabs Evan and they form a human/clone ladder.

"Gotcha" Said the original as he starts to pull up each clone; finally Evan is safely on the cliff again.

"Dude! That vas vicked" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hehe Its not much" Naruto smiled rubbing the back of the head as a habit.

"No time for that guys look who I found" Scott said pointing down a shaft where you could hear The Brotherhood, followed by a loud  
>"CHHAAA!"<p>

"Help! Man I can't see a thing" Neji pulled his ear away from the rubble that was The Brotherhood alright. With one last punch followed with a "CHHAAA!" Sakura broke through the wall.

"Need help?" Sakura smiled sweetly at The Brotherhoods Astonished faces.

"What-hu. How did you?- and the- what?" Pietro stumbled on his words as Sakura came forward.

"Didn't the X-men tell you we, quote 'Stupid foreigners', are mutants to?" Neji said, making quoting marks with his hands.

"HEY GUYS! SAKURA! NEJI! YOU DOWN THERE?" Naruto's extremely loud voice pounded through the confined space of the mine.

"NARUTO! BE QUIET!" Sakura hollered back. Slowly the Brotherhood, Sakura and Neji, where hauled back to the top of the hole to the awaiting X-men. Blob nudged Pietro and pointed to the top of the mountain a few ledges up, there on top as Srgnt Hobbs said stood a large white flag flapping in the wind. With a smirk Pietro zoomed off and up the cliff, creating a large gust of wind in his wake. Kurt soon followed him teleporting to the top. When both teams arrived at the top they were interrupted by the X-Jet looming over them.

"X-men, Charles is in danger and so Mystique" Storms voice came from an intercom system from the Jet. Scott then turned to the Brotherhood and the Shinobi.

"You up for it" He asked.

"Lets go" Lance nodded.

"HELL YEAH! That's what I'm talking about some action!" Naruto hollered.

* * *

><p>Quickly arriving at the Institute, The X-men and the others quickly changed into uniform, while the Shinobi simply shoved on some other clothes. Naruto insisted on wearing the outfit he fought against Pain in. A deep red long coat with black flames on the rim, minus the giant scroll on his back. Sakura left on her simple jeans and a pink t-shirt, saying that it doesn't matter how you look in a fight as long as the clothes don't affect your movements. Neji slipped on his Hyuuga robes (2) while Sasuke gathered his Katana, The Kusanagi, and put on his clothes on when he was with Team Taka. All three teams ran to the danger room and blasted open the door. Just in time to see Cain leaning over Charles and Mystique, hand out stretched. Jean thinking quickly manages to lift Cain up and away from Charles with her ability although quickly exhausting herself in the process. As Cain goes to bat away Jean, The Blob sumo slams Cain back.<p>

"The Unstoppable meet the Unmovable" He smirks. Kurt seeing the opportunity teleports to Cains back and unlatches one of the latches on the helmet Cain was wearing, before he gets thrown off. Sasuke appears in front of Cain, head lowered, As Cain is about to hit him away. Sasuke raises his head eyes blaring bright red, with 3 spinning tomoe (3) those quickly morph into three intercepting eclipses with a three bladed pinwheel in the middle.

**"Tsukuyomi"**Cain halts his attack for a second before shaking his head and charging at Sasuke. Mildly surprised Sasuke leaps back as Naruto Jumps forward.

"Whatever you tried to do, mental attacks do not work on him while he has the helmet on. Try to remove it!" Charles called out from the back of the room, While Naruto and his clones cover Cain from head to toe. Cain bursts form the surrounding clones with a mighty roar. Scott tries to blast him with his eye beams only to have shrapnel thrown at his. He is quickly saved by Neji jumping in front of him and Lance, starting to spin.

**"Katien"**(Rotation) A blue orb appears around Neji and deflects the shrapnel back at Cain, who simply shrugs it off. Slowly through team work they manage to gets Cains helmet off so Xavier can knock him out with his metal attacks. Mystique and the Brotherhood leave quickly, although not without Sakura knocking out The Blob, smashing him through the wall leaving him unconscious for the others to carry, and the other celebrates. Logan walks up to the Shinobi and hold out a hand to Neji.

"I guess you guys are alright. Think of that as an initiation into the X-Men, you are officially one of us" Neji smiles a ghost of a smile and looks back at team 7. Learning about these mutants had just got a whole lot easier. They could now focus on those Rouges, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Like scrolls which when you write on them, the words fade and appear on the twin scroll whcih another person will have. Like a instant e-mail for the shinobi<strong>  
><strong>(2) Jut his normal clothes he wears in the Shippuden. I'm not explaining them jsut look them all up in google as "Neji Shippuden", Naruto Vs Pain outfit" and "Sasuke Team Taka"<strong>

**Ah where's hinata! we're finally moving on from the Xmen plot line hehehe**

**P.s i dont know how to spell Quick silvers real name so i left it as Pietro.**

**A/N- Im soo sorry for all those nice reviewers who give me so much support. I've been so late in this update its been like a month or more. i lost my Naruto groove there for a while. Been distracted, Ive finally got my Log book, Thanks to Storm Dragon Wolf Princess for saying i should chew gum while doing it i thinked it worked. I stalled A total of 6 times though hehehe.**  
><strong>My friend got back from The city the other day and she came over and gave me all the goodies i asked for. Sasuke Plushie, Sasuke Figurene, Sasuke Poster, Sasuke Shirt, Sasuke Key chain, Naruto Phone things, Cloud Wall scroll (Its huge! like taller then me!) and a konoha head band (Its the one with the slach through it like Itachi's) I did ask for a Akamaru plushie as well but she couldnt find one so hes looking on ebay for one for chrissy, yay he;s going to sit on my dash board!<strong>

**Remember**  
><strong>Read<strong>  
><strong>and<strong>  
><strong>Review<strong>


End file.
